With continuous development of USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface technology, a user may connect USB interfaces of two apparatuses by using a connecting wire, so as to achieve data interaction or electric quantity transmission between the two apparatuses.
After the two apparatuses being connected by using the connecting wire, a master apparatus of the two apparatuses may read data from and write data into a slave apparatus of the two apparatuses via the connecting wire. The slave apparatus, however, cannot read data from or write data into the master apparatus.
The method and apparatus of the present disclosure is directed towards overcoming one or more the problems set forth above.